After the Mayhem
by Iceache
Summary: The young psychologist smiles at the older man who is alternating his attention between him and the road. “He struggles to cope with his feelings for her daily, and as she opens up to him more and more, that struggle is becoming harder.”


Sweets and Gordon Gordon walk slowly down the steps of Booth's apartment building to the older man's classic car waiting at the bottom. Sweet's stuffs his hands into his pockets and smiles gently.

"I saw what you were trying to tell me yesterday, about Booth and Dr Brennan."

Gordon Gordon turns to him as he fingers his car keys in his hand. "Really?" He gestures to the passenger side of the car as he makes his way around to the driver's side. "Pray tell."

They slip into their respective seats and Sweets fights to get to grips with the seatbelt as his mentor starts up the engine.

"Tonight, she shared something painful with me, something that she hadn't shared with him before. He's normally so guarded around me when they are together, but her admission took him by surprise, she asked him to share something painful from his childhood and although he was reluctant, he did it for her." The young psychologist smiles at the older man who is alternating his attention between him and the road. "_He_ struggles to cope with his feelings for her daily, and as she opens up to him more and more, that struggle is becoming harder."

"Very good Dr Sweets."

Sweets smiles with pride "I just don't know why I didn't see it before. I thought that their conflict was caused by their underlying attraction, but it's him. He is the root behind their conflict."

Gordon Gordon smiles and turns the car around a left turn. "Naturally her ignorance to the situation doesn't help."

"No, of course not. But I realise that I have focused too much attention on her, I thought that it was her inability to relate on an emotional level, but really it's him." He chuckles to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth follows Brennan into her apartment and closes the door gently behind them. She'd been quiet at dinner tonight, obviously the weight of her revelation earlier was weighing on her mind.

She shrugs her coat off and lets it drape over a chair at the dining table. Walking into the kitchen she opens the fridge and turns to him. "Want something to drink?"

He leans against the counter and nods. "Soda if you have it."

She grabs a can of soda from the fridge for him and beer for herself and hands him his drink. Leaning against the counter beside him her arm brushes his as she lifts her beer to her lips. "Dr Wyatt was a surprisingly good cook."

"Yeah."

She turns to look at him "Are you okay? You sound distracted."

He offers her a small smile. "I'm fine, just worried about you Bones." His eyes are warm and for a moment she is caught in them and unable to move.

She clears her throat and drops her eyes from his quickly. "Don't worry about me, it was a long time ago. I only brought it up because Sweets needed to hear it."

He curls a finger under her chin and brings her eyes around to meet his again. "Hey, I'll always worry about you Bones. One someone cares about someone, it's natural to worry."

Her breath hitches in her chest and gently releases as her eyes swim with unasked questions, neither dares to break this almost tangible tension that crackles between them like static. Comfortable yet terrifying all at the same time. As something seems to dawn in her eyes, an answer that she is yet to understand the sharp rap of a knuckle against her door breaks the spell. Booth drops his hand as they turn their attention to the apartment door.

The door opens and her father half enters. He smiles gently "Tempe?"

She hands her bottle to Booth as she walks into her father's line of sight. "Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were visiting Russ?"

He walks in and pulls the door shut behind him and notices Booth in the kitchen. "Oh hey Booth." Booth tips the beer bottle towards him in a silent gesture. "Amy's father passed away so she and Russ took the kids to Vermont for the funeral."

"I'm sorry. I hope she's okay."

Max pulls his daughter in for a hug which she returns with more enthusiasm than normal, he chuckles gently. "Everything okay baby?"

She pulls back and smiles at him. "Yeah. I'm just glad you are here Dad." He kisses her forehead gently and pulls her in for another hug. Booth places the drinks on the counter and smiles at the scene in front of him. He walks over to join them and places a gentle hand on Brennan's shoulder. She pulls back from her father and they exchange a smile.

"I'm gonna head home Bones." Max shakes the agent's hands. "Good to have you back Max."

"Thanks kid."

"You don't need to go Booth, stay."

He shakes his head gently and holds her gaze "You spend some time with your old man. We can catch up over the weekend."

She nods in agreement and he takes his leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt pulls up outside of Sweets' building and turns off the engine before turning to his companion. "Dr Sweets you have a very promising career ahead of you, but let me pass on some advice free of charge. Don't push Booth, as prone to running as Dr Brennan is, they are ultimately the same creatures. If you take control away from him, he'll likely do something out of character. Be gentle with him, he has fallen for a woman whose values are so opposite of his own and he needs time to reconcile those differences before he can come to terms with his feelings and make his move, so to say."

Sweets nods with a thoughtful expression. "I won't push."

Gordon Gordon gestures to the apartment building in front of them. "I believe you are home Dr Sweets."

Sweets nods and unbuckles his belt, getting out of the car, leaning back into the car he smiles at Dr Wyatt. "I just want you to know Dr Wyatt, that I have always been a fan of your work, and you've inspired me to be a great psychologist. I want to thank you for your help, with the case, and with my manuscript."

Gordon leans forward and smiles that reassuring crooked smile. "I have every confidence Dr Sweets, that you are going to be a better Psychologist than I could ever have been."

"Thank you." Sweets' tone is sincere and his expression solemn. The older man tips two fingers to his head and nods as Sweets closes the car door.

"Ta ta."

The young man watches him drive into the distance, hands in his pockets. When he turns towards his building, he sees that Daisy has settled herself on the front steps and a genuine smile takes hold of his features. She ducks her head and smiles. "Hey Lancelot.." Joining her he leans over and presses a gentle kiss to her temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
